For a Reason
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione makes a sacrifice for two people.


**Title:** For a Reason  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Viktor/Harry, Viktor/Hermione, Oliver/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 703  
 **Summary:** Hermione makes a sacrifice for two people.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy - I would like you to write about somebody making a sacrifice.

 **Also written for rhead-a-holyc (September Monthly Exchange).** Prompt - (word) marvel

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Family

* * *

Hermione smiled as Viktor looked at her. She felt her cheeks go hot when he took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. It was the first time they danced since the Yule Ball all those years ago, and as his arms wrapped around her, she marveled at how it still felt magical.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good, Hermione."

Hermione smiled brighter. "Your English is much better."

"I practiced."

She nodded and placed her head on her chest, letting his heartbeat sooth her as her eyes fell close. "How's your family?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"Good. Yours?"

"Fine. They live in Australia now and are very happy. I visit two or three times a year."

"And how are your friends?"

Hermione lifted her head. "Ron's doing okay. He's married to a girl who was a year below us at Hogwarts, Luna."

"And Harry? Is he married too?" Viktor asked.

Hermione could have sworn that she heard unbridled hope in his voice. She furrowed her brows. "Um, no. He's actually interested in guys, something he discovered after the war was over, but he hasn't met the right guy to settle down with yet. He's having fun being godfather to a lot of Weasley kids, though."

Viktor nodded as his eyes roamed around the establishment. "Is he here?"

She blinked, taking a minute to realize who he was talking about. "Yeah, somewhere around here. I'm not married either, you know. Not even dating anyone. At one time, I thought Ron and I would get together, but we realized we were better off as friends, especially since all we do is fight if Harry's not around to act as a buffer."

"That's nice."

She frowned at the disinterest in his voice. When she saw him from across the room, she really thought they might be able to start something, or continue it from fourth year as the case may be. She was starting to realize that he just wasn't interested in a relationship with her.

She felt disappointment rise within her, but she did her best to stomp it down. She saw when his eyes lit up, and she looked over her shoulder. Harry was in plain sight, and his eyes were locked on them.

And then she realized where Viktor's interest laid. Part of her wanted to only think about herself. Viktor was someone she liked, a feeling that she hadn't felt in almost two years was building within her chest, and she thought if they were given a chance, they could be good together. She was the boy-who-lived's sidekick; she didn't attract interest as much as she wished. Harry, on the other hand, would have many chances to fall in love, and she wanted to hold onto Viktor, to make him see what they could be.

She saw as Harry took in the sight of them dancing, saw the flash of pain in his expressive emerald eyes, and she knew she couldn't be that selfish. She couldn't hurt either boy, not when she had the power to make both of them very happy.

Harry didn't know she knew of his crush on Viktor, but she did, and she couldn't ignore it when it was obvious that Viktor returned the feelings.

Taking a steadying breath, she grabbed Viktor's hand and led him to Harry. She forced a happy smile on her face. "Harry and Viktor, I'm sure you remember each other."

Viktor smiled gently, so different than the one he bestowed on her. This one was full of promises and gentle love.

Harry returned the smile, the hope shining in his eyes. "Would you like to dance?" he whispered.

"Very much so," Viktor breathed, taking the offered hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Hermione watched the two of them get lost in each other's eyes as they softly talked. And when she stood as Harry's witness during his wedding to Viktor two years later, her smile was wide and real.

As Harry and Viktor said their vows, Hermione looked over at her own fiancée, smiling as Oliver jokingly winked at her.

Yes, she might have made a sacrifice that fateful night, but everything happened for a reason.


End file.
